La Historia De Las Chipettes 2
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: Hay un dicho que dice "El mejor precio que da la vida es trabajar duro por algo que realmente valga la pena" pero para las Chipettes despues de aber perdido todo lo que tenian y al quedarse con absoluta mente nada de nada cual sera su nuevo objetivo para vivir quisieras saber esta es la segunda parte de la historia Olivia o The Chipettes Hstory
1. Chapter 1

**XD Bien como dije aquí está el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de mi historia y buen espero que les guste no soy dueño de los personajes del fic ni de las canciones solo soy dueño del fic para entender un poco mas esta historia tendrían que aver leído la primera parte titulada Olivia o the chipettes hstory si no la han leído es poco probable que la entiendan esta que es la segunda parte XD**

Capitulo: 1

"recuerdos deprimentes"

Día 1, 3 horas después de que el barco avía zarpado del puerto de Sídney rumbo a Nueva York con las chipettes ocultas en una de las cajas de alimentos del barco dejando atrás a Australia y también a su cuidadora y guardiana y ante todo su mejor amiga Olivia.

Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor aun seguían durmiendo profundamente, ya después de lo que paso en esa mala noche lo único que les interesaba mas era soñar tan solo y simplemente soñar, media hora después Eleanor fue la primera en despertarse, mientras estiraba sus patas y se frotaba los ojos, pudo notar a sus 2 hermanas, aun seguían profundamente dormidas, con dificultad y silenciosamente salió del abraso del que estaba ya que Eleanor estaba dormida entre Brittany y Jeanette, al ver con claridad al rededor de donde estaba se entristeció mientras soltaba una lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Mirando Asia todas partes se acerco al agujero que Olivia avía hecho para respirar y viendo atreves de él pudo ver por la ventana el barco ya avía zarpado y al parecer estaba atardeciendo lo que significa que habían estado dormidas todo el día al igual que sus hermanas hasta que de repente escucho un ruido, al ver Asia el otro lado eran humanos al parecer los encargados del barco.

-Hey Alan rápido no tenemos todo el día.

-Si...si ya oí, que tanto subiremos.

-permíteme un momento... Contesto el encargado mientras revisaba su lista.

Eleanor seguía viendo a los humanos fijamente sin perder detalle de que Hera lo que asían, como vestían y también que Hera lo que traían.

-Aquí esta 1 caja de peras ,3 de manzanas, 1 de uvas 4 de manzanas y 1 de duraznos... Dijo el encargado a su ayudante.

-ok... Le respondió Alan mientras iba corriendo las cajas para separarlas cuando termino se acerco jefe-que mas falta.

-Las naranjas y las uvas.

-hmmm ho aquí están... Dijo acercándose a la caja donde estaban las chipettes ocultas.

Eleanor precaptandoce de que el humano se acercaba se oculto bajándose del agujero donde estaba observando aterrizando encima de la cola de Brittany al ver esto se aterro porque su hermana despertara y le gritara pero Brittany lo unico que hizo es emitir un gemido bajo despertándose de su profundo sueño mientras se frotaba los ojos pudo ver a su hermana Eleanor arrinconada en la otra parte de la caja quedando frente a ella al parecer Eleanor tenía en su cara una expresión de atemorizada.

-Eleanor que... Pero Brittany no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Eleanor la interrumpió.

-Shhhhh...Humanos... Le contesto Eleanor en tono de susurro.

En eso se oyó un ruido que provenía de enzima de la caja donde estaban ocultas lo que hizo que Jeannette se despertara.

-Que sucede que... Dijo Jeanette asustada.

-Shhhhh... Dijeron Brittany y Eleanor al unisonó callando a su hermana.

-Aquí esta... Se escucho una vos afuera de la caja.

-Ok ahora una caja de uvas.

Las chipettes al oír eso y ver que estaban en sima de las se asustaron aun más de lo que estaban.

-Y que asemos ahora... Dijo Eleanor preocupada.

-Tranquilas no hagan ruido.

**AFUERA DE LA CAJA...**

-Hey aquí esta... Dijo el ayudante del encargado del encargado mientras movía la caja con las chipettes dentro.

-No espera aquí hay una más cerca tray esa... Dijo el encargado apuntando Asia la caja más cerca, el encargado dejo la caja y agarro la otra después de 20 minutos desaparecieron.

Las chipettes soltaron un suspiro de alivio por el susto cuando vieron a los encargados irse de la zona de carga.

-Wow estuvimos cerca... Dijo Eleanor aliviada de que no paso nada.

-Si lo estuvimos... Añadió Jeanette.

-Oigan quitaron la otra caja que Olivia nos puso encima, tal vez ya podemos salir... Dijo Brittany poniéndose en posición para saltar Asia la tapa de la caja para echarla fuera, pero lo único que logro es que se lastimara una de sus patas.

-Tal vez no deberías hacer eso Brittany... Dijo Jeanette.

-Hey tenemos que salir de aquí y si los encargados regresan a buscar más cajas

-saben que es lo que nos harán.

Tanto como Jeanette como Eleanor sabían que su hermana tenía razón no sería bueno que alguien las vea ocultas ahí.

-Ok vamos... Dijeron Jeanette y Eleanor al unisonó.

Las 3 estuvieron golpeando, saltando Asia arriba contra la tapa de la caja hasta que esta por fin se logro abrir.

-SI... Las 3 dijeron felizmente saliendo de la caja.

-Hmmmm ¿como cuantas cajas crees que hay aquí?... Pregunto Eleanor admirando la cantidad de numerosas cajas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-No lo se, 100 o mas quizá... Le contesto Jeanette.

-Chicas... Las llamo Brittany que estaba sentando en la ventana viendo el mar.

-Si ¿que ocurre?... Le respondió Jeanette.

-Creo que ahora si estamos lejos de casa.

Jeanette solo soltó un suspiro al ver así hermana así, así que se ciento así lado al igual que Eleanor mientras se abrasaban tan solo mirando el atardecer, viendo el sol ocultarse mas allá del mar, mientras a cada una se le venían recuerdos en la cabeza de todo lo que Vivieron mientras estaban bajo el cuidado de Olivia sin duda ese momento fue la más duro para ellas de todo lo que tenían fue impresionante como lo perdieron todo en una sola noche, en un solo oxidante, en un solo descuido.

-Hoigan creen que...que Olivia este... Pero Aleanor no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro.

Al ver Brittany y Jeanette la reacción de Eleanor en ese momento decidieron consolarla aun que en realidad las 3 necesitaban consuelo pero ¿de dónde? o ¿de quién?

**Bien espero que les haya gustado intentare actualizare lo mas pronto mientras tomo mis Vacaciones pero no dejare de actualizar esta historia XD dejen sus reviews es para saber si les gusto o no la historia pero sin insultos de lo contrario será borrado el comentario.**

**XD bueno bey…..XD**


	2. Problemas y Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 2**

**Problemas y Descubrimientos**

**Hola a todos de nuevo perdón por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo es que me fui de viaje y digamos de que donde me encontraba no hay muchos lugares donde pueda yo conectarme pero ya estoy de vuelta y no abandonare esta historia XD**

Un día entero sin su compañera Olivia, Hera aun mas difícil para las chipettes mucho menos cuando tenían su mente en ello. No tenían ganas ni siquiera de hablarse entre sí, solo deseaban olvidarlo olvidar todo lo que paso. Pero como lo olvidarían pues no podían ni siquiera sacarlo de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente Brittany fue la primera en despertarse notando que Jeanette aun dormía profundamente, pero Eleanor no, no estaba ahí. Brittany miro así alrededor pero nada y miro Asia arriba y vio la tapa de la caja medio abierta, ya que la serraron cuando volvieron a entrar a dormir, alzando una ceja salió de la caja de un brinco esperando ver a Eleanor pero ella no estaba tampoco.

"Hmm donde esta", pensó para sí misma al no ver, ni escuchar a su hermana. Volvió a entrar a la caja para despertar a Jeanette sacudiendole el hombro hasta que consiguió al fin despertarla.

-Ha...Si... Le dijo Jeanette soñolienta.

-Eleanor no está... Le contesto Brittany desesperada.

-Que... Le dijo Jeanette mientras se frotaba los ojos y se ponía sus gafas.

-Huy...ya despierta Eleanor no está... Le contesto Brittany algo molesta mientras le sacudía los hombros bruscamente a Jeanette.

-Ya te ahí...y no está afuera... Le dijo Jeanette.

-No... Le respondió Brittany.

-Hmmm...Ok... Con esto último Jeanette salto fuera de la caja seguida por Brittany e igual que ella se dio cuenta de que no avía rastro de Eleanor.

-¿Donde Esta?... Se pregunto así misma Jeanette mientras miraba Asia todas partes esperando encontrarla pero nada. En eso solo vio una enorme pila de cajas que le llamo la atención pues estaba acomodada casi en forma de escalera Asia la rejilla de ventilación que estaba sema abierta.

Fijándose en eso desidia ir directo a la rejilla de ventilación sema abierta, una vez adentro solo tuvieron que caminar por una entrada más hasta que vieron a lo lejos a una ardilla rubia comiéndose una manzana.

Tanto como Jeanette como Brittany corrieron Asia ella gritando "ELEANOR" pero se quedaron Perplejas de al ver que no Hera Eleanor. No lo Hera esta ardilla Hera de la misma estatura que Brittany e igual que delgada, tenía un pelaje tal talmente rubio, ojos verdes con las orillas de sus hojas entre sus pestañas con un pelaje negro que la hacía ver un poco gótica su cabello Hera un poco más largo que el de Brittany tenía la nariz rosada y dos líneas blancas que se le extienden de sus hombros hasta su cintura.

La ardilla rubia al ver en tanto a Brittany como a Jeannette se les acerco lentamente a ellas hasta estar cara a cara con Jeanette, solo olfateando parte de su cara mientras que Jeanette se ruborizaba pues no entendía este tipo de comportamiento ya que ella fue domestica no salvaje. Después de olfatear tanto la cara de Jeanette como la de Brittany levanto una ceja y mejor decidió retirarse.

-Hey alto... La llamo Brittany a la ardilla rubia que se estaba lleno por las recamaras de ventilación,-Has visto a mi hermana Eleanor es como así de altita le decía mientras marcaba con su palma la estatura de su hermanita Eleanor. Tiene el mismo pelaje que tu y usa 2 coletas que recogen su cabello.

La ardilla rubia solo soltó un gruñido bajo mientras se volvía Asia Brittany.

-Ha si...la futura bufet de los humanos... Contesto la ardilla rubia con un tono sarcástico entre enojada.

-QUE ELLA QUE... Le dijo Jeanette al escuchar esto.

-Hmmm...están sordas o que... Le contesto de nuevo en su tono enfadad mientras seguía su camino por los ductos de ventilación.

-Espera... La llamo esta vez Jeanette.

-Ahsss...QUE NO TIENEN A ALGUEN MAS A QUIEN MOLESTAR... Le respondio la ardilla rubia ya furiosa.

-¿Donde esta?... Le pregunto Jeanette casi suplicandole.

-Ha...Por ahí... Les dijo señalándole con su mano un camino en el ducto de ventilación,..-Ahí doblen a la derecha en la primera entrada encontraran otra rejilla en el suelo ahí la vera en una jaula... Les dijo mientras Jeanette y Brittany veían el lugar a donde la ardilla rubia les avía señalado y luego se volvieron Asia ella pero se avía ido sin deja rastro.

-¿Wow se fue asi de rápido?... Menciono Brittany.

-No importa vamos por Eleanor... Le dijo Jeanette a Brittany.

Y así se fueron las 2 siguiendo las indicaciones que la ardilla rubia les avía dado y si, vieron a su hermana menor Eleanor en una jaula colgante y había muchos humanos usando pantalones negros, camisetas blancas con un chaleco negro y algunos traían un delantal blanco había varias mesas y estufas y muchas comida por todas partes que el crucero.

-Ahí esta... Dijo Brittany señalando a Eleanor que se encontraba dentro de la jaula,..-¿Como la sacamos de ahí?

-Cosa fácil, la cerradura de la jaula son de las que se abren subiendo una diminuta palanquita, pero creo que Eleanor no lo sabe

-¿Entonces?... Le respondió Brittany.

-Entonces, una de nosotras tiene que entrar cuidadosamente, abrir la jaula y sacar a Eleanor sin que nadie lo note.

En eso se holló a su hermana decir "Zafo Tu Entras".

-Ho no...No, no, no y NO...Tú entraras ahí, te acercaras a la jaula, sacaras a Eleanor y procuraras de no hacer ningún ruido... Le contesto Jeanette enojada ya que Brittany era la única que no le gustaba arriesgarse, ni siquiera por sus hermanas.

-Ho si no que... Le contesto Brittany retóricamente mientras desenvolvía sus garras para asustarla. Jeanette al ver esto velos mente la acorralo sujetándola de sus 2 manos Asia la espalda pegándola contra la pared.

-Ho sino te recordare el dolor que sentiste cuando Miss Grudge te pego con el látigo... Le contesto mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus 2 brazos con una mano mientras que con la otra mano lo pasaba en su espalda de Brittany rosando su herida del latigazo que apenas estaba cicatrizando.

-Yaaa...ya, ya lo hare lo hare... Le respondió Brittany al sentir sus zarpas de Jeanette en su espalda donde estaba su herida. Jeanette al ver la aprobación de su hermana la soltó, mientras la veía sobarse su espalda donde le paso sus zarpas, le había quedado una rajadura de 11cm del latigazo en su espalda lo bueno es que su pelaje lo cubría.

-¿Como lo hago?... Le pregunto Brittany muy nerviosa. Jeanette soltó un suspiro y mejor decidió hablarle suavemente a su hermana.

-Brittany ya deja de sobre actuar y enfócate de una vez a la vida real de una buena vez, yo y Eleanor siempre hemos dado la cara por ti cuando estábamos con Olivia echándonos la culpa de todo lo que causabas tú y tus actos asiendo que Olivia se enoje con nosotras, ya lo olvidaste..-Ahora te toca ati...le dijo Jeanette mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Brittany. A pesar de que Brittany Hera la mayor de sus hermanas la más madura siempre avía sido Jeanette. -Se que puedes asarlo... Le volvió a decir Jeanette.

-Ok...lo hare... Respondió Brittany sintiendo la confianza de Jeanette pues la quería mucho, mientras se dirigía a la rejilla abriéndola poco a poco.

-Bien aquí voy.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dejen sus comentarios también acepto sugerencias hasta la próxima**


	3. Más Problemas

**Capítulo 3**

**Más Problemas**

**Hola atados de nuevo me alegra estar de vuelta siento mucho si los he hecho esperara es que tuvo un muy grave problema con mi cuenta peor aun me la jequearon desde mi correo pero ya estoy de nuevo y esta cuenta esta asalbo **

Con cuidado... Le decía Jeanette a su hermana mientras la ayudaba a bajar por la barandilla Asia la jaula colgante que estaba a un lado.

-Lista... Le volvió a decir Jeanette mientras sujetaba a Brittany de sus 2 patas traseras dejándola en una posición de columpio.

-Ok...balancéame... Le respondió Brittany a Jeanette ella asintió con la cabeza y obedeció la orden de Brittany.

-Cuando te diga me sueltas vale... Le dijo Brittany al ver que en cada balanceo la acercaba más a la jaula.

-YA... Con esto Jeanette la soltó dejando caer a Brittany a la jaula colgante con mucha suerte consiguió sujetarse de ella.

Eleanor al darse cuenta del sacudón de la jaula se sorprendió al ver a Brittany sujetándose de unos de los barrotes ya que ella no había notado la presencia de su hermana.

-Hola no me molesta si me ayudas... Le dijo Brittany ya que se estaba resbalando de los barrotes de la jaula. Eleanor reacciono ante esto y se acercó a ella para darle una mano.

-Me alegra verte... Le comento Eleanor a Brittany.

-A mi igual. ¿Te encuentras bien?... Le pregunto Brittany a su hermana.

-Si por ahora... Le respondió Eleanor del otro lado de la jaula.

-Ok te sacare de aquí... Le dijo Brittany mientras veía la cerradura de la jaula.

-Pero como... Le respondió Eleanor a su hermana.

-Jeanette dijo que esta jaula se abre moviendo una pequeña palanquita que creo que debe ser esta..."CLICK". La cerradura se abrió dejando la puertita abierta para Eleanor.

-Listo ahora... Pero Brittany no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se escuchó un grito de una de las personas de la cocina.

"RATAAAAAASS".

En eso tanto como Brittany como Eleanor recibieron un escobazo de uno de los empleados de la cocina enviándolas directo al suelo con todo y jaula. Cuando consiguieron levantarse otro escobazo las azoto enviándolas de nuevo al suelo el empleado ya iba a lanzar otro escobazo cuando recibió una mordida en su mano por parte de Jeanette asiendo que el empleado soltara la escoba. Cuando lo mordió bajo Asia sus hermanas de un salto para ayudarlas.

-Rápido vamos... Les dijo Jeanette en su voz apresurarte cuando aún lado de ellas les callo un enorme cuchillo que uno de los empleados les había lanzado.

-CORRAN... Con estas últimas palabras de Jeanette las 3 empezaron a correr en diferentes partes de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de salida mientras que los empleados les empezaban a tirar cosas como sartenes y cuchillos, hasta que uno sujeto a Eleanor pisándole la cola con unos de sus zapatos asiendo que Eleanor emitiera un chillido por el dolor y un grito del susto porque el empleado tenía un cuchillo en su mano y estaba a punto de dejarla caer con todas sus fuerzas Asia Eleanor. Hasta que el empleado soltó el cuchillo Asia el otro lado pues recibió una mordida en la nariz, pero no Hera de parte de Jeanette ni de Brittany sino de una ardilla rubia.

Eleanor al ver esto vio la oportunidad de escabullirse trepando Asia las rejillas de ventilación llamando a sus hermanas, con mucha suerte lograron escabullirse ya que la mayoría de los empleados se pusieron a tratar de atrapar a la ardilla rubia que tiraba todo a su paso y tiraba a mordidas y rasguños a cualquier empleado que se le acercara.

EN EL DUCTO DE VENTILACION...

Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor habían podido escapar sanas y salvas cuando Eleanor las llamo a las 2

-Esperen. No podemos dejarla ahí... Les dijo Eleanor a sus 2 hermanas, pues la ardilla rubia que la salvo del sujeto con el cuchillo se había quedado ahí en la cocina con los humanos persiguiéndola.

-Ni pienses que volveremos ahí... Le contesto Brittany que estaba sin aliento.

-Pero si la dejamos ahí morirá... Le respondió Eleanor.

-Tiene razón... Le dijo Jeanette volviéndose hasta Eleanor.

-Las 2 están locas... Les dijo Brittany mientras iba obligada mente tras sus hermanas.

Al llegar a donde ellas había escapado en la entrada donde estaba la rejilla todavía sema abierta, al ver a la ardilla rubia todavía ser perseguida por los humanos se sorprendieron al ver la forma salvaje en que se movía y esquivaba todo lo que le tiraban, al igual su forma de lanzarse a mordidas y rascuños a la cara de los empleados, e incluso cuando le tiraban los vasos de vidrio y le lograban dar asiendo que el vaso se le estallara en sima no parecía reaccionar al dolor, se reincorporaba rápidamente y seguía corriendo. Hasta que sim previo aviso retorno yéndose a un empleado que estaba de bajo le la rejilla del ducto de ventilación donde pudo notar a las otras 3 ardillas mirándola, trepo por la espalda del empleado hasta llegar a su cabeza donde pudo impulsarse para llegar a la rejilla y entrar al ducto.

Una vez ahí se dejó caer por 3 segundos mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor solo se que quedaban viendo pues nunca habían conocido a alguien realizar ese tipo de maniobras evasivas.

-¿Te...te encuentras bien?... Le pregunto Brittany a la ardilla rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Estas sangrando... Menciono Eleanor al ver que una de sus patas traseras de la ardilla rubia estaba lastimada, tenía una enorme cortada que probablemente se cortó con las astillas del vaso que lanzaron.

Eleanor intento acercarse para ayudarla pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella la tirar un rascuño por suerte ella se apartó antes de que el rascuñaso le pegara en la cara.

-Espera solo quiero ayudarte... Le dijo Eleanor a la ardilla rubia.

-Pues aléjense de mí... Le respondió la ardilla rubia en tono enfadado mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo en sus cuatro patas alejándose de ella, mientras se adentraba en otras partes de las recamaras de ventilación.

Eleanor se quedó perpleja ante esto cuando la vio marcharse también dejo marcas de sangre de su herida. Cuando desapareció sus hermanas la llamaron y las 3 se fueron rumbo a la zona de carga una vez que llegaron ahí hubo un largo silencio hasta que Eleanor decidió romperlo.

-Vieron todo lo que hizo ella en la cocina... Les dijo llamando la atención de sus hermanas.

-Si donde habrá aprendido a ser eso es impresionante... Menciono Brittany.

-Aunque es una pena que no se deje ayudar por los demás... Añadió Jeanette.

-Hey Eleanor ¿cómo es que terminaste en la jaula?... Le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Ha...Bueno...yo tenía hambre y sentí el olor de la comida de la cocina... Dijo Eleanor casi avergonzada.

-Bueno pues tú estomago casi nos mata... Le respondió Brittany algo molesto por las respuestas de su hermana.

-Lo siento ya no me gusta las frutas de aquí así que quería algo nuevo... Le respondió Eleanor.

Tanto Jeanette como Brittany no podía enojarse son su hermana menor ya que ella siempre es así, se siente muy atraída por la comida sobre todo cuando tiene hambre.

-Ok al menos no te paso nada... Le respondió finalmente Jeanette acercándose a su hermana menor.

-Pero la próxima vez avísanos... Le contesto Brittany igual mientras ella se acercaba a Eleanor.

-Son la mejores hermanas que desearía tener lo sabían... Añadió Eleanor pues las quería

Las 3 se dieron un cariñoso abraso pues pase lo que pase sin importar que sea lo que sea ellas permanecerían juntas.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible XD**


End file.
